


Late Night Snacks

by IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven/pseuds/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a light fluff for this couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snacks

She had been tossing and turning for a good hour before she rolled over and looked at Bruce. Watching as he sleeps on his back with a light, squeaky snore that had been the dilemma. She chucked a pillow at his head hoping to either silence him or wake him up. He opens his eyes and squints then reaches over grabbing his glasses on his night stand. He turns on the light then looks up at her “was i snoring again?” he asks an annoyed Natasha. “Yes, it’s not your fault i just couldn't take it anymore” Bruce sits up, rubbing his eyes then leans in and kissed her temple. “Let me get some tea for you okay?” he then slides out of bed and walks slowly to the door trying not to walk into a wall. “Actually could you get me the Haagen Dazs instead? it’s been a long day” she asks. He nods then feels the wall for the hall light switch then moving his way down semi lightened hallway.

Natasha heard a thump and then a quick “I’m okay!” from Bruce she sat there a smirked. Kind of happy he got a bit of karma thrown at him. He returned a few minutes after with a carton, spoons and a cup of tea. He hands it to her, putting the tea on his nightstand then crawls into bed. They sit up against the bedpost with their shoulders touching . "Why’d you get two spoons? Who said anything about me sharing?” Nat smirks. “ I can go back to sleep if you want?” Bruce smirks back at her and she offers him the carton “touche, big guy”. They share their ice cream in silence, once they start getting to the bottom of the carton Natasha asks “ do you ever think where we will be like 10 years from now? will it be us battling bad guys as always for you or do you see the white picket fence crap?”. Bruce stares at his ice cream for a few seconds pondering picking at his side of the carton. “ I think.. for a long time I've just been .. going day by day”. He looks to see her playing with a comforter with a furrowed brow. “ But when I do you're in the picture.. That's as far as it gets really for me".

She looks up at him and a smile pulls at the corner of her mouth. “ I feel like it's about the same for me, i love my job and my life right now. I see how happy Clint is and i want that too.” “But?” Bruce interjects “i feel like it goes against my nature to be that way because the way i was raised..it seems foreign.” He grabs her hand “Well when you do figure it out what it is you want i'm there with you .. If that’s what you were asking” she smirks at his reply. “Let's just take this one step at a time Bruce.. Maybe the next step can be a puppy”She grins “A puppy ? You want a dog?” He asks slightly shocked. “Yup, a cute, sweet, fluffy puppy.. maybe a Labrador .. It’s something I've always wanted. I need someone to keep me company when you have your late night dork stuff with Tony”. “Fine, but when it chews up the couch I get to say i told you so”. She punches Bruce in the arm, he turns and grabs her spoon away from her. “Jokes on you i already finished the rest” he stares at the bottom of the carton in shock. “Who would have thought” Natasha says looking at her confused boyfriend; Bruce puts the carton and spoons on the nightstand. “Five years ago.. you’d think we would be here?” Bruce asks “hell no” she replies. “Yea me neither, i mean maybe i fantasized a little... but not enough to think you’d actually want me” he says with a shrug looking down at the comforter.

She sees where the place Bruce’s mind is going to and tugs him by the arm. She kisses him, running her finger through his hair then pulls back “i know i’m not very open about a lot of things but it really means a lot.” She says trying to make him feel better. He rubs his thumb against her cheek a small smile forming due to Nat's attempt to make him feel better. “Considering everything you’ve been through you are a pretty open. Considering everything with us as well, the quinjet, Sokovia i didn’t think that-” “enough with the angst or else i’ll put you in a sleeper hold” she sighs. “What time is it anyways?”she asks looking for a clock, seeing that it’s midnight. “We should sleep for the big morning since we have tomorrow” she begins to get settled. “Yea, how old is Steve turning anyways?” he asks “I don't know .. 100 or so I just can't wait to see his reaction though”. “Yea I can't believe tony was able to pull off Yankee stadium” Bruce replies then leans over turning off the lights. “I'll wait for you to sleep first” Bruce said then leans down and kisses her hair. He leans over, opens the drawer of his nightstand and grabs his tablet. He leans up against the bedpost, turns on his tablet and goes to the browser. Bruce checks to see Nat’s eyes shut then types in the search engine ‘Labradors’. An hour later he checks the time deciding he should sleep; Putting all picks off puppies he found for Natasha in his bookmarks. He leans over and kisses Natasha's cheek then whispering in her ear “i love you”. He gets settled lying on his back suddenly he hears Nat say “I heard that”. He chuckles “nothing getting by you is there?” “Nope. Now flip over on your I wanna be the big spoon”. He turns onto his side and she nuzzles behind him; They finally settle when she says “I love you too” kissing his shoulder. "Oh and you're going to tell me about those fantasies you mentioned before tomorrow". He blushes a bit, grabs her hand rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. Before closing his eyes he makes realization that for once in his life he's finally happy.  
Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best with grammar and stuff so I apologize. I just wanted to write something to contribute to the fandom. Gimme feedback. Thank you!


End file.
